roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Magic
Wind doesn't have many weaknesses or strengths besides having direct attacks which are hard to put together to form a combination, but it has a faster travel speed compared to other Magics like Water, but compensates with its Q's longer travel distance, large knockback effect, a quick cast time with its Q and R, and a massive fling effect with X. Moves The consumption values listed are the base amount. To calculate the amount consumed, it is the base consumption multiplied by the player's tier level with the move. To check tiers, scroll past the Moves section. Tiers Tiers are solely based on the player's stat level, and if Wind is the player's Second Mind Magic, all tier levels will be bumped up by 99 Magic/Strength/Generic Levels. The only exception is if Wind is also the player's First Magic, in which case the Second Magic Wind will have every move unlocked instantly and identical tier levels as the first. Tips *With Ravaging Winds' ability to make whirlpools, it is possible to trap players inside of them, albeit not usually lasting long enough to drown players, the user could pelt the trapped player(s) in the midst of it. *Most of Wind's attacks can be used from a distance, so those who use it competitively should take advantage of wind's range. *After using a wind magic that pushes the enemy away such as Gale Volley or Ravaging Winds, the user is able to initiate strategies, flee or attack during the KO. *Wind users are able to stand from a safe place and use Gale Force on the Kraken without getting attacked. *Wind's ultimate, Ravaging Winds, is useful for getting away. Hit a player in mid-air or a high place with it, and they would go flying, allowing you time to escape. This method is not effective with experienced players, as the fling affect of Ravaging Winds can be easily stopped by using any attacks that lock you in place right before they hit you with it, and if you were hit by it, you can just jump or use a short physical attack to stop being flung. *Due to Roblox's physics, ravaging winds causes any sailboats and gunboats that it hits to quickly rotate 180 degrees and back to it's original place in a split second that can potentially knock players off their ship if they aren't stationed at a cannon or steering wheel. Trivia * Wind was the fourth magic added to Arcane Adventures. * Originally, the move Gale Cyclone was named Tornado Shell. * Ravaging winds sometimes glitches pirate ships and causes them to explode. Although it was stated in the update 4v patch notes that this bug was fixed, you can still see ships exploding. * Before the update 3.6, wind's moves were all transparent like the Gale Cyclone, the appearance is different compared to version 3.7's Gale Cyclone. * Gale force's tier 5 sound changed into a different sound on v 3.8 of arcane adventures. * After the Grand Reopening, Ravaging Winds' tier 4 and 5 are not achievable anymore. *In the Grand Reopening, Wind's Ultimate move changes visually at tier 3 221. When casted, 2 big magic circles appears instead of one and when fully casted it summons a tornado but instead it the tornado is pointed like a funnle and when it lands on solid object, It creates a large quick explosion with swirling wind energy appearing too. *When charging, music plays because of Roblox Copyright. Category:Magic